<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Different Lives: A One-Shot Collection by LeiUmbrella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645696">Different Lives: A One-Shot Collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiUmbrella/pseuds/LeiUmbrella'>LeiUmbrella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Produce 101 (TV), Super Junior, X1 (Korea Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Romance, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:48:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiUmbrella/pseuds/LeiUmbrella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A cat lives nine lives.</p><p>And writers and readers? We live a thousand lives.</p><p>This work is a one-shot collection of fictional stories from different groups: X1, TVXQ, SJ, and SNSD. Will be updated every time a new one shot is written. (Feel free to post requests)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul, Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Kim Taeyeon/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction/Table of Contents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Hi all! I did a writing challenge on Twitter, and I've decided to transfer my works to AO3. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>For your reference, the following are the table of contents and guide of each work:</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>I. Seungseok<br/></strong>Setting: Post Redebut<br/>Genre: Fluff, Romance, Crack<br/>Notes: Please don't read if you're a minor. It's a crack smut.</p>
<p><strong>II.</strong> <strong>Junsu and Hyukjae</strong><br/>Setting: Post-SM/Post DBSK Split<br/>Genre: Friendship, Angst, Canon Compliant<br/>Notes: Very angsty.</p>
<p><strong>III. </strong><strong>Leeteuk and Taeyeon</strong><br/>Setting: Military Readers<br/>Genre: Fluff, Romance, Love at First sight if you squint hard enough<br/>Notes: I didn't know how to write a story set in the military... so I made them Army fansites......</p>
<p><strong>IV. </strong><strong>RyeonSung</strong><br/>Setting: Post-redebut/reboot<br/>Genre: Friendship, Platonic, Angst<br/>Notes: This is my personal favorite thus far.</p>
<p><strong>V.  LeiHangyul (I'm Lei. LMAO. My TWT friend requested this pairing)</strong><br/>Setting: High School<br/>Genre: Fluff, semi-crack, romance</p>
<p><strong>VI. ChoNamGyul</strong><br/>Setting: Post Reboot<br/>Genre: Friendship, fluff, platonic, unconventional format</p>
<p><strong>VII. SeungSeok</strong><br/>Setting: After U Got It showcon performance<br/>Genre: Fluff, Romance</p>
<p><strong>VIII. SeungGyul</strong><br/>Setting: Post Disbandment<br/>Genre: Angst, Angst, Angst<br/>Notes:The requester asked for pain.. so I gave it to her<br/><br/></p>
<p><strong>IX. Chai (OC) and Seungwoo</strong><br/>Setting: Seungwoo, post retirement from KPOP<br/>Genre: Fluff, Fluff, Romance, Fluff</p>
<p><strong>X. Chai (OC) and Seungwoo</strong><br/>Setting: Chicken Store<br/>Genre: Fluff, romance, semi-crack</p>
<p><strong>XI. </strong>Tiffany and Dongpyo<br/>Setting: Mother and Son<br/>Genre: Family, Hurt and Comfort<br/>Notes: This was such a unique request. The story is more Tiffany Centric, but <br/>I'd want to write a Tiffany and Dongpyo mom and son story which is focused on them both.</p>
<p><strong>XII. </strong>SeungSeok<br/>Setting: Seungseok cheating <br/>Genre: Romance, Angst, Hurt with no comfort<br/>Notes: I loved writing this one. Wait, I loved writing everything, LMAO</p>
<p><strong>XIII. </strong>RyeonSung<br/>Setting: Redebut, fluff romance sequel to story IV<br/>Genre: Fluff, Romance, Happy Ending<br/>Notes: Well.. enjoy? hehe </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stories/fics are mostly just vignettes, ranging from 200-600 words each.</p>
<p>Please drop a comment if you have requests or if you liked this or if you have constructive criticisms. Thanks!</p>
<p>Feel free also to follow me on my stan twt </p>
<p>@leigyul</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Room (SeungSeok, Post Reboot)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hangyul no longer wishes to be roommates with Seungyoun. Wooseok is at fault.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, we’ll be going back to our dorms. Aren’t you excited? Seungwoo asked, completely baffled by Hangyul’s very apparent discomfort.</p><p>“I am..” Hangyul answered, while awkwardly scratching his neck, laughing feebly, “I’d love to go back to the dorms . . . but hmm . . . can’t we change our room arrangements?”</p><p>“Oh. What about it?”</p><p>At that, Hangyul’s expression darkened, “Please . . . don’t let me tell you what happened.”</p><p>Increasingly growing concerned, Seungwoo asked, “Did you and Youn not get along with each other?”</p><p>With his eyes filled with fear due to the things it has seen, Hangyul proceeded to tell his story – the story that convinced Seungwoo to adhere to his wish.</p><p>~</p><p>The morning after they went back to the dorms, Seungyoun approached Hangyul while pouting annoyingly.</p><p>“Gyul . . . it was just one time! I swear to god, you’re so sensitive. I miss being roommates with you,” Seungyoun sighed, still wearing that pout that makes Hangyul want to barf. “Can’t we change back to the old arrangement?”</p><p>Exasperatedly, Hangyul sighed and looked him straight in the eye, “Hyung, I love you but the sight of Wooseok hyung naked and wearing a butt plug on <em>my</em> bed and – for the love of god – <em>purring</em> while you’re watching him is enough to traumatize me.”</p><p>“I’m sorry. It’s not going to happen again.”</p><p>“Of course! Because we’re no longer roommates.”</p><p> </p><p>But Hangyul had the memory of a goldfish.</p><p>Out of habit, he accidentally entered his old room with Seungyoun. And there, he finds Wooseok half-naked on the bed, taking off his butt plug.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hangyul, did you really ask our manager to sign Wooseok and Seungyoun up for a seminar on the importance of locking the doors?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Is it for the reason I think it is?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Definitely.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you want to bleach your eyes?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t want to be blind. But I feel like it’ll be worth it.”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this. Drop a kudos or a comment below. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Smile (Junsu/Hyukjae Friendship Prompt)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The story of how two strangers became friends, and how two friends became strangers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I. Strangers</strong>
</p><p>“Hey, you danced so well!” a kid exclaimed to him, his smile enormous.</p><p>“Uh . . . thank you?”</p><p>“I’m Hyukjae! Let’s be friends!”</p><p>The kid’s name was Hyukjae, and his smile was infectious.</p><p>And it was that smile that started it all.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>II. Friends</strong>
</p><p>And it was that smile that accompanied them in all those years of friendship.</p><p>“Junsu, Song Rap Dance is on the local  papers!” Hyukjae exclaimed happily, his gums showing as he grins in glee.</p><p>“Junsu! Congratulations on being on the debut lineup for that Dong Bang Shin Ki group!” Hyukjae excitedly hugs him, smiling but with his eyes tinged with a mix of despair and jealousy.”</p><p>“Junsu! I’m debuting with a project group! I’m going to perform onstage, like you!” Hyukjae grins widely, his smile genuinely reaching his eyes.</p><p>“Junsu, your songs are doing so well on the charts! Congrats!”</p><p>“Junsu! I see your group everywhere in Japan! It’s amazing!”</p><p>“Junsu!”</p><p>“Junsu!”</p><p>Hyukjae beams whenever they talk, whenever they celebrate their successes. And Junsu? Junsu just laughs, the sound melodious and familiar. The sound a music to Hyukjae’s ears, something he has gotten used to, over the years.</p><p>Junsu wishes it would last forever.</p><p>(Hyukjae’s smiles did last forever, so did Junsu’s laugh. But it’s no longer shared with each other.)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>III. Strangers</strong>
</p><p>“Hyukjae, will we still be friends? I just left the company, and my group, and . . . “</p><p>Junsu’s words halted to a pause when he felt a lump in his throat the moment he saw Hyukjae’s gummy and toothy smile, “Of course, dummy.”</p><p> </p><p>And friends, they remained.</p><p> </p><p>But time has a funny way of distancing two people who want to be connected forever.</p><p>And life?</p><p>Life has a way of introducing them to new people, making them feel new experiences, making them drift apart.</p><p>The next time they see each other, Hyukjae’s smile was more casual, evidently awkward. “Hey, long time no see.”</p><p>Junsu reciprocates the smile with an equally awkward laugh, “right?”</p><p>And they spoke about nothing in particular, their minds plagued with nostalgia of the bond they once had.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Whipped (Taeyeon/Jungsoo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two fansite masters meet each other for the first time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Who’s your bias?” The man asked the beautiful, petite woman beside him while queueing for the concert.</p><p>“Oh . . . it’s Jin. How about you?”</p><p>“Jungkook. He’s just so adorable and he’s such a baby and . . . Frankly he’s young enough to be my nephew. That’s probably why I am, as the children say, <em>whipped</em> for him.”</p><p>“The lady sighed, “It’s honestly hard to keep up with the terminology all these kids use. Anyway, how many concert tickets did you buy?”</p><p>“Huh? Only one.”</p><p>“What?! Hey, you’re new to being a fansite master, aren’t you?”</p><p>“How did you know?”</p><p>“Ahjussi, we usually buy more than one ticket. So that when the security catches us filming the members, we can just re-enter the venue.”</p><p>“Oh. That’s neat. But I don’t see the need for it? I’ve never gotten caught before.”</p><p>The lady audibly gasped, her eyes twinkling with admiration, “How?”</p><p>The man nervously laughed, hoping what he’s trying to do won’t be too obvious, “Do you want to talk about it over coffee tomorrow?”</p><p>The lady did notice what he was trying to do, and she has a packed schedule tomorrow, but she decided to reply:</p><p>“Sure. By the way, my name is Taeyeon, and I’m in my early 30s.”</p><p>“I’m Jungsoo, and I’m in my late 30s.”</p><p>(I’m also quite whipped for you, he inwardly thought.)</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Leader(s) (RyeonSung, post-reboot)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Good news: x1 Redebuted.<br/>Bad news: Seungwoo isn't a part of it.</p><p>Also: The story of how Seungyoun leads the group.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had just finished recording the ot7 of “Nostalgic Night”, and Seungwoo feels tired. He climbed up his bed without even bathing, too tired to even do that.</p><p>But never too tired to read his messages.</p><p>
  <em>“Seungwoo hyung! Dohyonie got sick! Hangyul and I always try to make him eat vegetables and to take vitamins, but the kid is stubborn. Now he’s sick with colds and cough and we’re all worried!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Seungwoo hyung, I heard from Byungchan that you guys are recording today? Wah! I’m so excited for main rapper Seungwoo to make a comeback.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Seungwoo hyung, Dongpyo was crying. He misses you too much and I . . . I said some stuff to comfort him. But I know it isn’t enough. It never will be.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Seungwoo hyung, sorry if I’m texting too much? We all just miss you so much. But we’re coping. I think we are. We love you.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Seungwoo knows he has to wake up at 3am, just a little later. But he ignored the voice inside his head telling him to sleep now, and proceeded to send voice messages.</p><p>
  <em><br/>“Dohyon-ah! Don’t get sick please. Your hyungs are worried of you. Take good care of yourself.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Dongpyo, I miss you a lot too. If you miss me, don’t just cry it out . . . message me, okay? I’ll do my best to stay in touch.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Seungyoun-ah, you’re doing such an amazing job as the leader. I love you. I love you all. Seungyoun… thank you.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>(“Seungyoun, if the reboot does happen, I want you to be the leader.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A sad smile crossed Seungyoun’s face, and he was resigned to their fate. There was no denials, no rebuttals, just: “Okay.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But please think of me as an unofficial co-leader. Can you do that for me? Can you vent out your worries to me, and share all the good news. Is that okay?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Another sad smile, and some tears fell from Seungyoun’s eyes, “Okay.”)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That night, Seungwoo fell asleep after sending his voice messages, clutching his phone and thankful toward Seungyoun for doing as he promised.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll update this once I get to proofread all the vignettes I posted on TWT. And also once I've gotten to complete all the pending requests. In the meantime, feel free to either (1) drop a request or comment here or (2) holler at me on twt: @LeiUmbrella</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Pencil (Lei (OC) and Hangyul)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two ex-classmates reminisce about their bond: pencil.</p><p>Alternatively: There are three sides to this story: Lei's, Hangyul's, and how it actually happened.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[LEI]</strong>
</p><p>"I could have dated that hot dude."</p><p>"Which one?"</p><p>"The one on the counter. He's wearing a red apron and-"</p><p>"Oh . . . you mean Hangyul?"</p><p>"Yeah. Wait, how did you know his name?:"</p><p>"Lei. Duh! He was famous back in our high school days. Everyone liked him. Even girls and boys from other schools knew him because of his dance competitions. Anyway, how come you could have dated him?"</p><p>"Oh. We talked once, way back then. He borrowed my pencil. It was our only conversation, but I could tell that he had the hots for me. But we were unfortunately too shy to actually date."</p><p>At that, Lei's friends just downed her glass of iced tea, wishing it were beer instead so she could get wasted and ignore her delusional friend.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Hangyul]</strong>
</p><p>"Hey, see that girl over there? The one with curly hair and-"</p><p>"Oh, the one you've been staring at?"</p><p>"Wait, what? Was I staring?"</p><p>"Yeah, you were. What about her?"</p><p>"We were classmates before, and I almost dated her in high school."</p><p>"Okay . . . and?"</p><p>"Nothing. I just remembered the past."</p><p>"Okay . . . hmm . . . what happened?"</p><p>"Oh. I liked her because she was such a cheerful girl. Anyway, I one day decided to make a move on her."</p><p>"Uh-huh?"</p><p>"I borrowed her pencil. And with the way she held the pencil toward me, I could tell that she too had the hots for me. But I didn't talk to her after that because I felt shy. But we have an invisible bond through that pencil."</p><p>His coworker just sighed and drank two full glasses of water. He isn't paid enough to deal with Hangyul's weirdness.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[How it Actually Happened: The Short Version of their Love Story]</strong>
</p><p>"Hey, may I borrow your pencil?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>THE END</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Message Relay (Chonamgyul, post-redebut)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The date is March 2020, and all eleven members are gearing up for the redebut.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Date of Filming: March 2020</p><p>Purpose: X1 Adventures, DVD</p><p>Pairings:</p><ol>
<li>Seungwoo and Dongpyo</li>
<li>Eunsang and Junho</li>
<li>Minhee and Wooseok</li>
<li>Yohan and Hyeongjun</li>
<li>Seungyoun, Hangyul, and Dohyon</li>
</ol><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Dohyon</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>(Dohyon faces the camera, seated comfortably but evidently nervous)</em>
</p><p>Hi! I’m Nam Do Hyon, and this is my message relay to Seungyoun hyung.</p><p>Hyung is an amazing hyung. He’s good at rapping, amazing at singing, and is very creative with producing songs. <em>(He starts getting increasingly excited, his tone getting higher). </em>And I like him a lot because he makes me laugh. And I think I’m just lucky to have him as my hyung. And to be back in the same group with him. <em>(He starts calming himself down, instead looking down at his hand, as if lost in his own thought). </em></p><p>When the group disbanded, one of the things that made me the saddest was losing him as my hyung. I—I… I wanted to be able to crash in his room anytime, just so I could ask him questions about music or just talk about anything.</p><p>
  <em>(he finally stares straight at the camera, genuinely smiling)</em>
</p><p>And I’m just so happy that I’m back in a group with him and with all the other hyungs.</p><p>
  <strong>Seungyoun</strong>
</p><p>Hi! I’m Cho Seungyoun, and this is my message relay to Hangyulie, my dongsaeng who looks like my hyung! <em>(Seungyoun smiles widely, his eyes crinkling)</em></p><p>I’m just kidding though. Hangyul, Hangyul…. Where do I start? Hm.. Hangyul is someone I was able to get along with the very moment I saw him. During our <strong><em>Love Shot </em></strong>performance, the others thought that we had been friends for a long time. <em>(Seungyoun smiles fondly while reminiscing). </em>He was such a jolly person, and it was impossible not to like being in his presence. I liked it so much, I liked <em>him</em> so much. He was brimming with optimism and kindness, and I couldn’t help but be drawn to him.</p><p>When we debuted, I chose to not have my own room, just so I could room with him. That was how much I liked him.</p><p>(<em>his smile gradually disappears, getting erased and replaced with a contemplative expression)</em></p><p>When we disbanded, it took me weeks before I could get used to waking up in an empty bedroom, all by myself.</p><p>
  <em>(and just as gradually, the smile returns, looking ever so small but very genuine)</em>
</p><p>But it’s all in the past now, is it? Because now, I have my roommate back. And I’m happy to have him back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hangyul</strong>
</p><p>This is Lee Hangyul, and this is my message to Dohyonie.</p><p>Dohyon is a genius. <em>(Hangyul laughs loudly due to fondness), </em>he’s a genius, but also such a kid. He is much taller than me, but I get reminded of how young and childlike he truly is whenever I have to guide him while doing the simplest of things.</p><p>He’s the younger brother I never had, you see. I like annoying him, and he sometimes gets irritated by my jokes. But he looks so adorable when he’s annoyed, and it makes me want to annoy him even more.</p><p> </p><p>When X1 disbanded, Dohyon and I had each other, doing promotions as a duo. There was this one very, very rare occasion when he suddenly became a bit emotional, speaking out what he truly felt, “Hyung,” he told me, “Hyung, I’m thankful to have you. I’m lucky I have you.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s funny that I never got to tell him the truth.</p><p> </p><p>The thing is, it was me who was lucky to have him by my side. It was him who helped me get through the tough times. I sometimes wanted to give up, but being his hyung and taking care of him helped me. It helped me hold on to my dream.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(the one it turns off the TV, smiling while crying tears of joy, thankful to have the boys back)</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi! Please drop a comment or a kudos if you enjoyed. It means a lot to me. And I'm not gonna lie, writing this made me semi-sad because I know we can never get ot11 back. But whatever. HAHAhuhuhu</p><p>Also: Feel free to holler at me @LeiUmbrella!!! Let's talk. HAHA.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>9. Stan Twt (SeungSeok)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Seungyoun and Wooseok.</p><p>After U Got It performance during the showcon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Youn, that was some great fanservice out there."</p><p>Seungyoun laughed nervously, hoping that the blush on his cheeks isn't visible. (side note: it <em>is</em> visible: his cheeks were as bright as an apple, and Wooseok knows.)</p><p>"Of course!" Seungyoun smiled, his eyes bright with a mix of embarrassment and genuine excitement over the showcon and ... <em>that.</em></p><p>"I didn't expect you to come so close to me, though. I almost thought you'd kiss me." Wooseok said, putting emphasis on his every word, walking toward Seungyoun as if taunting him.</p><p>"R-right?!" Seungyoun stuttered, "Ha.. ha.." he weakly laughed, "Uh.. manager hyung is calling for us. Let's go? Should I go first?"</p><p>Wooseok just nodded, his face expressionless. And when Seungyoun finally did leave, he let out the smile and giggle he's been supressing for so long.</p><hr/><p>Back at the dorm, everyone fell asleep almost immediately.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone except Seungyoun.</p><p> </p><p>He did some awesome fanservice for the fans and for himself, and he needs to see their reactions. Laying on his bed, he held his phone tightly.</p><p> </p><p>He logged on to his stan account on Twitter (_chowoodz), and proceeded to stalk other fan accounts.</p><p>(and maybe also to lowkey fanboy over the whole event. Just lowkey)</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>@_woodzstirfry tweeted: OMG SEUNGSEOK IS REAL, GAHHH SLDFKJALKDSFJLAS</p>
</blockquote><p>Seungyoun sighed, "I wish it were."</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>@whippedforyoun tweeted: SEungyoun, go make a move on Wooseokie offstage. C'mon, you can do it.</p>
</blockquote><p>"I WANT TO, YOU RANDOM TWITTER USER! BUT I'M SCARED!"</p><p>He accidentally yelled out loud, waking up Hangyul. "Oh no, sorry Gyul." He said apologetically to his roommate, who went back to sleep almost as soon as he woke up.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>@LeiUmbrella tweeted: Cho Seungyoun is a choward wbk.</p>
</blockquote><p>"Shut up, random fan."</p><p>Scrolling down some more, he finally found a tweet he liked and wanted to agree with.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>@WoodzIsNotTree tweeted: I think Wooseok likes Seungyoun. LMAO. Look at his face when Seungyoun did that! UWU</p>
</blockquote><p>"Do you think so, random fan?" Seungyoun smiled dreamily. Then he replied:</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>@_chowoodz replied: Do you really think so?? I think Youn is whipped for Wooseok... does Seok feel the same?? Uwu huhuhu</p>
</blockquote><p>He sighed. He has no followers on his stan account, so it was unlikely that anyone would spazz with him. He finally tried to sleep, but the thoughts of Wooseok's pretty face kept him awake the whole night.</p><hr/><p>In the morning, @WoodzIsNotTree woke up to see @_chowoodz's reply. He had to suppress his giggles, "Seungyoun, you coward. I do like you too."</p><p>He was interrupted by Hyeongjun's soft knocks against his door, "Wooseok hyung! Wake up now please.</p><p> </p><p>Wooseok stood up from the bed, ready for another day of push and pull with Seungyoun, AKA @_chowoodz</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi there! Please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed.</p><p>And yes, I used my own stan twitter account in this story. MWAHAHA</p><p>I am @LeiUmbrella! Holler at me on twt if you're bored and want to see clownery. LOL</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>10. Roommate (Seungyul, post-disbandment, Angst)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hangyul drops by Seungyoun's place, 12 whole days after the disbandment.</p><p>And together, they reminisce.</p><p>(And together, they hurt)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Hyung, why didn't you choose to have your own room?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I didn't want to be alone."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Lucky you. You're stuck with me for five whole years"</em>
</p><hr/><p>Seungyoun bolts awake in cold sweat, feeling inexplicable emotions of sadness and longing.</p><p> </p><p>The date is January 18 - twelve whole days after the disbandment. And Seungyoun? Seungyoun had been plagued with dreams for twelve whole nights.</p><p> </p><p>Dreams of X1. Dreams about their happy memories. Dreams about the disbandment. Dreams about Hangyul.</p><p> </p><p>Mostly dreams about Hangyul.</p><p> </p><p>Dreams about Hangyul during the happy times in X1. Dreams about Hangyul during the sad ones.</p><p> </p><p>The happy dreams involving Hangyul makes Seungyoun sadder. Because it's such a stark contrast to the real situation. And Seungyoun waking up in a big room all by himself just elevates the sadness and longing and....</p><p> </p><p>It's 2:30 PM.</p><p> </p><p>Seungyoun's sleep schedule had been messed up since that day. And the dreams he has don't make sleep feel any better.</p><p> </p><p>Groggily, he got out of bed. Because he has to, but . . . he doesn't know if he still has anything to get out of bed for.</p><p> </p><p>He was preparing a "morning coffee" for himself when his phone rang. And he would have ignored it if it weren't for the name that flashed on the screen: Hangyul.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Gyul. What? Oh . . . sure. Come drop by my place anytime."<br/><br/></p><p>Seungyoun wants to be happy that he'll hang out with Hangyul, spend time with one of his favorite people. But instead, he feels sad.</p><p> </p><p>Because they should have had five years in the group. Because they shouldn't have had to call each other to hang out together.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Hangyul arrived a few hours later, he brought with him some chicken and beer. "Hey hyung!" Hangyul greeted him happily.</p><p> </p><p>"Gyul."</p><p> </p><p>It was Hangyul's first time in Seungyoun's place, but the younger guy just felt at home and comfortable, lounging around with no sense of awkwardness.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's watch Wooseok hyung's IG live."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They talked and ate for hours. And when it was time for goodbye, Seungyoun held Hangyul's hand desperately, eliciting a surprised expression from him.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh . . . I'm . . . I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"Is there anything wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>"No . . . I . . . " tears started pooling in his eyes, "I'm just . . . I'm just so alone, Gyul." He finally cried out, and the younger man held in his embrace the taller hyung."</p><p> </p><p>"It's gonna be okay, hyung."</p><p> </p><p>"It isn't. I . . . I'm not okay. Nothing is okay."</p><p> </p><p>Seungyoun sniffed loudly, his snot coming out of his nose and against Hangyul's shoulder, before continuing, "You told me before that I will be stuck with you for five years. But it was barely five months and you were gone and everyone else, too."</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung, I'm never gone. I'll be stuck with you forever. For much longer than five years."</p><p> </p><p>"Can you stay here tonight? I just want to pretend I have a roommate, for one last time."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course ... Of course..." Hangul said, gently patting Seungyoun's back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In bed, the two had their backs against each other.</p><p> </p><p>"You do know what you said a while ago is a lie, right? About you being stuck with me forever?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. It's impossible to be stuck with someone forever," Hangyul chuckled sadly, "But just because something is a lie does not mean I can't say it, right? It does not mean I can't wish for it, right?"</p><p> </p><p>And they spent the whole night in silence, dreading the future where they're apart from each other. Dreading the individual paths they'll venture on without one another.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi all! You may holler at me on twt @LeiUmbrella. I'm a bit ia there right now though. </p><p>Please leave a kudos or a comment if you appreciated this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>11. Reply 2030 (Fluff, Romance, Seungwoo x OC)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The year is 2030, and Seungwoo looks back at the life he has lived with the one he loves: Chai.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The year is 2030.</p><p> </p><p>Han Seungwoo has retired from the chaotic world of kpop, instead opting to spend his days with the one loves: Chai.</p><p> </p><p>He has spent the last few years of his life out of the limelight, and his interview in a talk show is making him nervous, as if it were his debut stage. It's 6 AM and he's seated on the couch, trying to calm his anxious mind.</p><p> </p><p>"Dear, you're acting like a teen!" Chai teased him, her tone lighthearted and her eyes obviously amused. She plopped down next to him, hugging him tightly, her head laying against his chest. Seungwoo hugged her, and Chai could his heart beating against his chest. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, what are you so nervous for? She asked him.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing.. it's just that it's been so long since I talkked in front of a camera." He sighed and looked at her, "Why did we even agree to this interview?"</p><p> </p><p>"What else for? To promote our restaurant slash chicken store." Chai looked at him and clasped his face as gently as she could, "And besides, don't you sometimes miss this? miss being a celebrity?" </p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo smiled, "Chai, you're such a dummy. I don't miss it." Breaking free from her touch, he leaned in closer, "The life that we have now, this is all I ever wanted." </p><p> </p><p>He planted a soft kiss on her forehead. And suddenly, all is well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>12. Store (in-universe with Reply 2030; Seungwoo x OC, fluff, sort of inside joke-ish)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chai and Seungwoo discusses why she opened a chicken store.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why did you decide to open a chicken store of all things, Chai?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hm?" Chai answered distractedly as she cops the chicken meat about to be fried, "Sorry? What did you say?" </p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo just laughed, "God, you're getting old. Your sense of hearing has gotten bad." He stopped teasing her when she glared at him, and he instead cleared his throat, "I mean, uh... why a chicken store?" </p><p> </p><p>"How many times have I told you? <strong>You</strong> inspired me to start this chicken.</p><p> </p><p>"How?" </p><p> </p><p>At that, Chai just smiled fondly as she remembers all the times she tweeted the words <strong>SEUNGWOO DEMON COCK </strong>on her Twitter account, and how it inspired her to open her own <strike>cock</strike> chicken store.</p><p> </p><p>"It's a secret." She says, much to Seungwoo's annoyance. She laughs, genuinely amused whenever Seungwoo puckers his lips out of annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>The year is 2030, and it's been years since she stopped being active on Twitter, but she still is (and always will be) a <strong>SEUNGWOO DEMON COCK ENTHUSIAST. </strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>13. Decision(s) (Tiffany and Dongpyo, mother and son)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tiffany makes a decision. </p><p>And she is unsure if it's the right one.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You don't understand. I'll mess it all up."</p><p> </p><p>"Tiffany, you won't."</p><p> </p><p>"You're just saying that because you want me to keep the baby. But I won't. I can't." </p><p> </p><p>He walked toward her, gently touching her face, his tone soft and steady, "Hey... why don't you want to keep the baby? Can you tell me why?"</p><p> </p><p>"Babe.." she leaned up to meet his eyes, and he saw how hers were brimming with tears, saw how she was now a blubbering mess. "I'm afraid. I might hurt <em>it </em>the way my parents hurt me. There's so many ways I can mess its life and it scares me so badly. What if I die young and leave <em>it</em> alone? Or what if I'm not good enough and accidentally neglect <em>it</em>?" </p><p> </p><p>"Tiff, Tiff... hey.." he says, desperate to calm her and comfort her, "You aren't your parents. Your parents don't define who you are and who you will be."</p><p> </p><p>Tiffany hugged him, leaning on his shoulder, sobbing out loud and unsure of what she wants.</p><p> </p><p>In this life, she has made countless uncertain decisions.</p><p> </p><p>But this one? This one is the hardest.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sixteen years later, when she sees <em>him</em> crying crying tears of joy onstage and thanking his parents, she leans on her husband's shoulder. "I'm doing a good job, aren't I? We both are, aren't we?"</p><p> </p><p>He just wraps his arms around her, "Yes, Tiff." He plants a kiss on her forehead, "We're both doing a good job."</p><p> </p><p>(And even after many years pass, Dongpyo never fails to thank his parents. And Tiffany? She never fails to be thankful for making the best decision of her life: Being Dongpyo's mother.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>14. Numb (Seungseok and YounYoh, angst)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Seungyoun falls for another man and Wooseok watches helplessly</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Isn't Yohan so cute?"</p><p> </p><p>Wooseok sighed. This is the <em>nth </em>time Seungyoun talked about Yohan out of nowhere, and it's driving him mad. They're at a Korean BBQ place, spending their day together during one of their rest days from PDX. But somehow, Seungyoun found a way to talk about Yohan.</p><p> </p><p>"The way he laughed and cringed when Seungwoo was dancing sexily for the center part? That was comedy gold." Seungyoun laughs giddily, his eyes squinting in genuine joy. And with that smile, Wooseok knew he was fucked. That this relationship was fucked.</p><p> </p><p>But he ignored it.</p><p> </p><p>Ignored it as he laughed with Seungyoun, "Exactly. Isn't the <em>kid</em> the most adorable?" he said, trying to feign interest, subtly putting emphasis on the word 'kid' to remind Seungyoun that that was all Yohan should be to them both: a <em>kid</em> three years younger than them.</p><p> </p><p>Subtlety wasn't Seungyoun's greatest strength, and the implication was lost on him.</p><p> </p><p>They spent an hour talking about Yohan, and Wooseok spent the next few days and weeks hurting and in pain.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>II.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Wooseok hyung, hey."</p><p> </p><p>X1 had debuted, and everyone was busy with recording and practice. Wooseok and Seungyoun found it difficult to talk to each other, to spend time together, despite being in the same dormitory. But somehow, Yohan and Seungyoun had time for each other.</p><p> </p><p>And Wooseok wouldn't have known it if it weren't for Yohan innocently trying to strike a conversation with him.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung, Seungyoun hyung's new song sounded good, didn't it?"</p><p> </p><p>Wooseok was doing the dishes and Yohan was drying them, and the silence must have made Yohan uncomfortable. Little did he know, the conversation topic he's trying to open will make everything more awkward and uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>"Did it?" he asked, feigning inddiference, "I haven't heard it yet."</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Oh..." Yohan paused, unsure what to say next, "Oh.. he probably wants to perfect it before telling you about it?"</p><p> </p><p> "Maybe." Wooseok said, focusing on the dishes, avoiding Yohan's gaze because he knows he might lash out due to jealousy the moment he meets it. </p><p> </p><p>The funny thing is, the hiatus has come and gone, and the disbandment occured. But he never heard the song. Never even saw the lyrics, never even heard its melody.</p><p> </p><p>In those five months as x1, what he did see was the way Yohan's eyes lingered on Seungyoun when he thought the latter wasn't looking. Or the way Seungyoun smiles so happily when he's with Yohan. </p><p> </p><p>Wooseok wasn't foolish enough not to see what was happening. But he was certainly foolish enough to ignore it all.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>III.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Wooseok, let's go to the fanmeeting?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure. I'd love to watch Seungwoo hyung's fanmeet."</p><p> </p><p>Seungyoun laughed and said out loud, "I'm sure hyung will have lots of cringe sexy performances. I wonder how Yohan will react."</p><p> </p><p>Once again, Wooseok pretended to laugh alongside him, "Yeah, the kid will surely have amazing reactions." Almost immediately, he put his laughters to a halt, turning to Seungyoun, "Hey, I heard there were rumors about us." He lied comfortably, surprising himself at its relative ease. </p><p> </p><p>Seungyoun looked perplexed, "There are?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Some Dispatch reporter has receipts on our relationship."</p><p> </p><p>"That's bad."</p><p> </p><p>"It is. What do you say we sit separately later? You sit with Yohan, while I sit with Dongpyo and Eunsang. It's bound to be better that way."</p><p> </p><p>Without skipping a beat, Seungyoun just said, "Oh. Sure." Wooseok noticed the way his eyes lit up as he went on, "I really do miss Yohan a lot."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. But don't you two talk often anyway?"</p><p> </p><p>"We do. But I still miss the kid."</p><p> </p><p>Wooseok doesn't want to, but he has to admit: Seungyoun is falling for Yohan. Falling hard. Longing for Yohan more than he has ever longed for Wooseok.</p><p> </p><p>In the venue, they didn't talk much.</p><p> </p><p>When the fanmeet ended, Seungyoun gave Yohan a ride home. Wooseok rode his own car, driven by his own manager, plagued by his own thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>He looked at his phone and his drafted messages, and wonders when will be the perfect time to send Seungyoun the message that has been there for a long time now:</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Let's Break Up</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>As per usual, Wooseok closed his eyes; afraid to let go of the man he loves, afraid to accept the reality.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>